El Día en que Te Conocí
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: Como tres chicos conocieron a quien aman. Regalo de Cumpleaños para Miss Pepinillo


**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo son usados como medios de entretención._**

**_Este Drabble es dedicado a Miss Pepinillo._**

**_¡Feliz Cumpleaños Mitsu-chan!_**

* * *

**El Día en que te conocí**

_El día en que te conocí, solo tenía 5 años. Te encontré llorando bajo un árbol, tu padre te había reprendido por no cumplir con sus expectativas; había osado hasta darte un golpe. Yo me acerqué a ti preocupado…no me gustaba ver a la gente llorar…me recordaba a mí mismo cuando era excluido del resto. Trate de ver más cerca tu rostro pero tú me alejabas empujándome suavemente. No sabía qué hacer para que te tranquilizaras, así que hice lo que mejor se hacer: Me puse hacer caras graciosas y algunas morisquetas. Al principio no me prestabas atención pero después de un rato levantaste la mirada al verme caer mientras hacía acrobacias…sabes fue una buena decisión tratar de animarte…gracias a eso pude ver la hermosa sonrisa que siempre has tenido. Ahora que lo pienso, hice el tonto…supongo que te di una mala impresión aunque nunca me dijiste nada…siempre tan amable. Una vez que te calmaste, empezamos jugar hasta muy tarde. Nos regañaron fuertemente después de eso. Hehe…creo que siempre te he metido en problemas. Perdón pero gracias a eso, ahora puedo decir que eres mi mejor amiga´ttebayo y que ahora puedo ver tu sonrisa siempre que quiera, Hinata-chan._

_…*…*…*…_

_El día que te conocí, solo pude pensar en lo linda que eras. Tu madre me había llevado a la gran casa Hyuga para ayudarme. Espero que nunca tengas que pasar por lo que yo con solo 9 años. Como sea, lo que importa fue que mientras tu madre me daba ropa para cambiarme vi que tímidamente me mirabas con curiosidad desde la puerta. Debo admitir que al principio me molestó mucho que me miraras tan fijamente…odiaba que la gente lo hiciera. Hitomi-san te miró y te llamó con la mano. Saliste de tu escondite tomando con fuerza tu pequeño vestido. Mi cara debió ser la de un idiota total porque me sonroje al ver lo tierna y bonita que eras…y claro sigues siendo. Tu cara toda sonrojada te hacia ver adorable…con solo 3 años yo ya pensaba que serías una bella mujer…pero no me malentiendas no soy un pervertido. Nos presentaron y tu madre me pidió que te tratara bien y te cuidara; espero que haya hecho un buen trabajo porque aunque te parezca que solo te hago muchas bromas y te avergüenzo me preocupo mucho por ti. Gracias por aparecer en mi vida y permitirme cuidarte, mi querida Hime-chan._

_ …*…*…*…_

_El día que te conocí fue cuando mi molesto hermano te llevó a casa. Ese día el muy idiota había llegado gritando que nos presentaría a su mejor amiga. La verdad pensé que serías otra de las chillonas niñitas con las que él se juntaba…y yo odiaba. Cuando llegaste, solo vi como mi gemelo te abrazaba hasta casi asfixiarte…para tener casi ocho años eras muy pequeña. Bueno, sigues siéndolo. Bueno volviendo a donde estaba, vi cómo te jalaba hasta la cocina para presentarte a mis padres. Al principio no entendía porque tanto alboroto contigo, me parecías una chica muy simplona y sosa pero la curiosidad era mucha así que me acerque a verte más de cerca. El muy inconsciente de mi hermano te había dejado sola en la cocina para buscar a mi familia y tu temblabas como un pequeño animal asustado, no creas que lo hice por ser buena persona…simplemente me diste lástima y me acerque a ti. Me miraste con bochorno y me diste un patético saludo, yo simplemente te miré examinándote. Pude ver que al menos no eras tan ruidosa y eso me gustaba un poco claro. Te pregunte tu nombre y porque no me mirabas a la cara, que era molesto que tartamudearas tanto…creo que nunca debí hacer eso porque al ver tus ojos…por primera vez ver esos ojos...sentí que algo se removió en mi interior. Traté de evitar tus ojos por ese motivo durante mucho tiempo…hasta que acepte lo que era. Aunque nunca se lo diga, agradezco al idiota por llevarte a casa y así ver esos ojos tan cautivadores. ¿No, Bunny-chan? _

**_Espero algún día poder decirte todo lo que me hiciste y me haces sentir. Poder decirte que te quiero Hina-chan/Hime-chan/Hinata_**

* * *

**_Y aquí acaba este pequeño regalo, espero que de verdad te guste Mitsu-chan...y a todos los demás que lo lena ;)_**


End file.
